


Welcome to Stark Industries, Spider-man

by TooFarForward



Series: You Should Write (prompt fills) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the amazing spider-man (movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pepper is amused, Peter doesn't know how people keep finding him, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Knows Everything, this explains nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFarForward/pseuds/TooFarForward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of Peter getting invited to work at Stark Industries.<br/>It's short and probably not very great, but what can we do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Stark Industries, Spider-man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A mixture of these two idea's: 'A greedy lawyer talks to spiders in the wrong neighbourhood' and ' a striking pyromaniac woman talks to spiders while trying useless pickup lines'  
> Enjoy! :)

“I’m looking for Peter Parker, is he around?” Oh crap, what did he do now?

The woman enquiring was tall and professional, and Peter couldn’t think of any reason why she would be looking for him. Before he could make a run for it, however, the woman turned her gaze toward him, and a relieved smile lit her face.

She crossed the gymnasium, where a few of the basketball players had stopped in order to drool over the elaborately dressed woman, heels clicking against the hardwood floor –and it was an ominous sound, to the likes of Peter Parker.

 _Oh crap oh crap she looks familiar. Why dos she look familiar? I should_ know _why she looks familiar come on, Parker what have you done recently that would warrant this woman coming to find you specifically?_ It was a continuous stream of panicked thoughts running through his head as the woman strode over, paying no attention to the others in the large gymnasium. Her smile when she reached within a convenient speaking distance was warm and encouraging, not that that really made the teen any less nervous. He wasn’t even a student here anymore, for God’s sake, how do people keep finding him?

“Mr Parker, my name is Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. I’m here on behalf of Mr Tony Stark to offer you one the very few internships places that Stark Industries will be receiving this season.” And that… was not what he’s been expecting. Not at all. Not even close.

The women, Pepper, was holding a manila envelope (because no, Tony, not everything needs to be done electronically, let me handle this), and Peter took it warily.

“I… I don’t quite remember applying… for an internship.” It was strange, he’d admit, and he wasn’t going to trust this without more details. But wouldn’t it be great if this could be the one thing in his life to go right? Yeah, what was he thinking, this was his life we’re talking about. Nothing goes right.

“Oh, you didn’t, Mr Parker.” Pepper said, her lips twitching at the corners as if her smile threatening was threatening to turn into a grin. “Mr Stark will be expecting you on the R and D levels of the tower tomorrow at noon, not that Mr Stark is ever on time.” She allowed herself to grin, now, and the look was still full of warmth and mirth, and Peter was so confused it was bordering on comical.

“I’m sorry, but what-”

“This is also for you, Mr Parker, from my boss. Congratulations, and welcome to Stark Industries.” She handed him a small box, and upon opening it he found the newest model Stark Phone, a note attached to the screen.

_‘Good to have you on board. Can’t wait to see what you bring to the table, Spidey._

_P.s. Might want to give someone else a few shots of the web-slinger, people might get suspicious._

_– T. Stark_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay, I know. I didn't exactly fill the prompt, so sue me. It was an idea, and I went with it.  
> I know it's short and it doesn't explain anything, but these little pieces are really important for bettering my work, so please comment and stuff if you've got suggestions, or critiquing, I promise I won't cry (a lot).


End file.
